In such compressor drive devices, a belt-driven pulley drives the transmission spindle of the compressor via a torque transmission plate. The pulley is mounted on the outer ring of a rolling bearing, the inner ring of which is secured to a hollow shaft of the compressor housing. This type of device is described particularly in document FR 2 790 521.
However, since the belt-driven pulley is driven by an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle, acyclisms resulting of the alternation between decompression and combustion phases are transmitted to the pulley, and to the transmission spindle of the compressor. Furthermore, vibrations of the rotation of the compressor's spindle can also be transmitted to the pulley.
One aim of the present invention is therefore to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.